Johto Journey: A Pokegirl Adventure
by tarialight
Summary: Konan Foundal has always wanted to be a tamer. When he finally does, Team Rocket is on the rise and they have found something huge. Will he be able to stop them? I suck at summaries, please give it a chance. Also, this is a pokegirl story so if you don't know what that is check out pokegirl world project before reading.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own pokemon or any characters except my OCs. This is my first pokegirl story the original was written by Metroanime, Wild Horses and Pokegirls. Reviews are welcomed, and I will be taking suggestions via private message on characters you wants to see in future chapters. WARNING: Lemons ahead. If you aren't comfortable reading them, but still want to read the story I'll put a line when the lemons start and when they end.**

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEE- I slammed my fist on my alarm, shattering it. Sometimes blood gifts were just a pain in the ass, but after today I guess I really wouldn't need an alarm clock. Today was my 18th birthday, and I get to take my tamer's test today. I had wanted to be a tamer all my life, and today could be the start of my journey.

I squeaked my door open and walked down the hall, looking at all the pictures of my mother Anne with her harem sisters and my father, Orick. My mother was an Angelmaid, so our house was always spotless and not a spot of dust was on the pictures. I guess everyone was still sleeping, because all the lights were off, and the house was completely silent without the whir of electricity.

I grabbed a pen and left a quick note so that my family would know where I went. Before I left, I stopped to straighten up in the mirror. I was pretty tall, 5"10 or so, with curly black hair that stopped right above my ears. I got my light toned skin from my mother, along with with my dark hazel eyes. I finished adjusting my shirt, and silently walked out the front door of my house.

I lived in a small house in Pallet town, so Professor Stroak lived nearby. It was a small town, consisting of just ten houses and one lab, at the top of a small hill. I began to go up the hill stopping only a moment when another hopeful-tamer-to-be ran into me from behind. I had been hoping not to see this one. His name was Jackson, he lived three houses behind me. He was a clutz, and turned 18 a couple months before I did. He failed his first attempt at the tamer test, and as usual came up with some excuse why it actually had nothing to do with his skill. I honestly had nothing against him personally, but for some reason he always found a way to get under my skin.

For instance, running in to me therefore slowing me down. Generally I am pretty quiet and nothing bothers me much, and if it had been someone else I probably would have apologized and kept moving. Except it wasn't someone else, it was Jackson. I picked myself up, and turned to glare at him. I continued walking, but not without coming up with a plan to get back at him later.

When I got to the top of the hill, I paused for a moment. I looked around, thinking about what was ahead of me. A life full of adventure, danger, and lots of pokegirls. I couldn't be happier. I went in the lab to be greeted by one of Prof. Stroak's assistants.

"Are you here for your tamer's test?" The ingenue asked.

"Yeah, where do I go?" As my eyes wandered the lab, I could see no signs of anything remotely similar to what I had expected the test-taking place to be like. Instead of desks and chairs set up similarly to a classroom, it was chaotic with random machines beeping, and little vials of who-knows-what gurgling quietly.

"Right this way sir." I followed the Ingenue over to a foldout table with cardboard dividers between the seats. I sat down in one, and slowly the table filled up.

"Alright everyone," a male voice began. Probably Prof. Stroak, seeing as every other lab worker I saw seemed to be an Ingenue. The professor must've had a thing for them. "this is an untimed test, when you are done pass them to Alice, then wait outside the door until we call you in. You may start as soon as you get the test." I got my test soon after, breezing through the questions. It was a lot easier than I had anticipated, and my anxiousness soon melted away. About 15 minutes later I wandered up to the Ingenue who had a little nametag that said 'Alice' on it and went to wait outside.

It wasn't long before the rest of the prospective tamers started to trickle outside. After the last one stepped out, and Alice walked out. He cleared his throat loudly, stopping all the quiet conversations. was a couple inches shorter than me with white hair and a snubbed nose. "Alright, here are the names of the people who passed the test. Jackson Ronall," I groaned, but on the bright side I now was certain I would pass. The professor continued listing off the names. I was only really listening for mine, though. "and finally Konan Foundul." I walked forwards, gratefully accepting the: Pokepack, pokedex, and 6 pokeballs. I grinned and headed back to my spot in the corner. "All of you need to stop by Berrik Ranch to get a starter 'girl. That is all." Alice guided the professor back through the door silently.

I ran down the hill to get to the ranch before anyone else did. Berrik ranch was small, only one story with a lobby an area where the 'girls were kept and a taming room. The taming room was also where you could meet the girls. The kitten behind the counter smiled when I came in.

"What are you looking for today, sir?" The Kitten said quietly, looking up at me. I thought for a moment before deciding. The kitten was adorable, and I had always loved feline animorphs.

"I want to see your Catgirls." I stated. Catgirls had some powerful evolutions, and were also very cute. She looked surprised that I would pick a catgirl, most tamers would go straight for one of the evolutions, not wanting to deal with evolving them. Not only that, catgirls were common, so I could have easily caught one.

Soon she regained her composure, and led me to the taming room. "Do not tame her until you have payed." She looked me in the eye and spoke sternly, something she hadn't done before. Then she walked out, presumably to bring the Catgirls.

She came back shortly, followed by a line of Catgirls. There were six of them, there looks varying greatly. The kitten stepped out, most likely to give me some time to decide. I looked at each of them carefully, examining everything about them. The first looked annoyed, like she would rather be somewhere else. I barely glanced at her, I didn't want a personality issue. The second was almost as bad, though. She had a blank look in her eyes, like she had been put through a level five. I felt bad for her, but she needed a more experienced tamer. The third looked me in the eye and winked. She was cute, with long straight lilac hair and sideswept bangs that framed her large stormy grey eyes. She had a small nose and tiny pinkish purple lips with little fangs peeking through when she smiled. Large, fluffy lilac ears a shade darker than her hair poked out of her head, and a matching tail over her firm, medium ass. She was covered in light grey hair that was almost see-through. Her skin beneath it was the same tone, except for her neck and B-cup breasts that where a soft off-white. She was definitely an option. The fourth looked like she was about to cry, she was shivering and her eyes were starting to water. The fifth and sixth were too busy bickering to notice anything else.

It was an easy choice, the third was the one for me. I opened the door, and motioned to the kitten. She came back inside, looking at me a little more like she had at the front desk. "Have you made your decision, sir?" She asked. I smiled and walked to the the lilac Catgirl, whose eyes were now twinkling with happiness. I knew I had made the right choice when she grabbed my hand.

"This one." I stated simply passing my pokedex to the kitten. She balled them all and scanned the lilac's pokeball before handing it to me. I was a little surprised that she didn't ask for an SLC card, somehow she must've figured out that I had a starter pass. I got my pokedex and was about to leave.

"Wait! Aren't you going to use the taming room?!" She yelled as I was about to pass through the automatic double doors. I thought for a moment. I had originally planned to, but it was only about noon. Eventually I turned around and walked back into the room, it was better here than home, and I wasn't going into the forest till she was tamed.

"Yeah, got caught up in the moment. Sorry." I said sheepishly. I headed towards the room and locked the heavy iron door. I went to the wall and grunted, trying to pull down the bed that was required. After a little struggle, I noticed a small lever labeled 'bed' and flicked that. The king bed came down easily now. I was glad no one had seen the issue.

The flash of the red capture beam flashed and my lovely Catgirl materialized. "Hello, sir." She spoke quietly, slightly higher in pitch than the average 'girl. Her words were very smooth, and she rolled her r's a little. She pranced over and rubbed her head against my arm, then laid in the bed snuggling under the silky comforter. I slipped in next to her, and she put an arm around my shoulders drawing me closer. I draped my arms around her back, unsure of what she wanted to do next. She nestled into my chest and purred. I realised my leg was getting moist with her juices and gently pulled the blanket down. Then I slipped off her shorts, which barely covered her ass. Her lacy panties came off with them. Next I pulled her shirt off, and undid her bra. By the time I was done, she had already undressed me, and was laying on top of me.

* * *

I pulled her into a deep kiss, our tongues dancing together passionately. I moved my hands down to massage her ass, and she moaned into the kiss. She broke the kiss to trail a series of quick, gentle ones from my lips down to the head of my semi-erect cock. She planted kisses on the tip before licking the shaft base to tip. I let a moan escape my lips as her talented tongue swirled around my shaft before she placed the head in her mouth and began to take more of me in until she was about halfway. Then she slowly began bobbing her head, tantalizing the tip before plunging back down, each time a little deeper. Soon, I was overcome with a wave of pleasure and I moaned as my semen flooded her mouth.

She removed my throbbing dick from her mouth and lined it up with her dripping hole. I started to thrust in, only to be met with a resistance. I looked at her and she wrapped her arms around my neck. "I'm sure." She answered my unspoken question in a low whisper. I felt her arms tighten as I plunged through, and I began working up a slow rhythm. She gasped at first, then moaned and sighed as the pleasure overtook the pain."Faster, I can handle more master!" She looked up at me through her eyelashes and pleaded. I complied, and increased the rhythm. I took her left nipple in my mouth, sucking and nipping at the sensitive flesh, making her moan even louder. I massaged the right breast as I sucked on the left, then switched making her sigh in ecstasy. Soon, she shouted, "I'M CUMMING!" as her fluids ran down my cock, I stopped suckling her nipples. When her pussy tightened, I came extremely close to erupting along with her, and I definitely wasn't lasting much longer. As she was riding out her orgasm, I had mine. I took my dick almost all the way out, then slammed it in to the hilt. I released my sperm deep within her, then drew back out my softening member.

* * *

She sighed, and her arms relaxed, basking in the afterglow. I wanted to lay there with her, but we only had this room for a limited amount of time so I put her back in her ball and we left Berrik ranch. The sun was setting so I headed back home for the night. As soon as I got there, I was met with a flurry of hugs from my mother and my younger brother. "I can't believe you left without seeing us first!" The Angelmaid yelled. "We were worried sick 'till we found the note!" His mother was tearing up, a pretty common occurrence as the slightest things upset her. But overemotional-ness was a two way street, and a lot of things made her happy too. So when I brought out the ball for my Catgirl she looked at me and beamed. "Oh wow, when can we meet her?" She said looking at the ball. However, Miles my little brother looked pissed.

"We already got you a starter! Why'd you get a second!?" He yelled looking a bit like a cherri berry. He held out a little gold box with a ribbon on it and the words 'Happy Birthday' written across one side. I took it and smiled.

"I can have six girls in my harem Miles, I can't wait to see my second girl." I said, eagerly looking at the gold box. I gingerly took it and undid the ribbon, deciding to give it to whatever 'girl was inside. I pressed the button twice to enlarge the ball and release the girl, and the glowing capture beam began taking form.

My eyes went wide when I saw her. She had porcelain skin, and light gold hair that turned lighter at the tips that hung just below her shoulders. Straight bangs cut across just above her child-like ice blue eyes that accented her rosy lips. Her white wings that marked her as an Angel swept out from her shoulders and rose several inches above her head, which at 5'2 was above my Catgirls height of 4"11 but was still far below my height. Her D-cup breasts and tiny ass somehow fit her small frame perfectly.

"How did you get me an Angel?" I asked in awe. Angels were very rare, and to get one you had to be extremely lucky. She glided over to me, her eyes kind and radiating a pleasant aura. Miles looked pleased at my state and looked to our mother to explain.

"Well, after we got your note someone came knocking at our door, offering several celestial pokegirls. He said he was a traveling tamer, and was giving them to anyone who wanted them. Supposedly, he had just caught them in the last day or so, but didn't want them because he didn't care for the whole celestial/infernal thing. So we decided to get you a starter, and what better to remind you of your ancestry of Angelmaids than an Angel!" Anne had joyfully explained to her wide-eyed son.

I was smiling now and slowly stroked the back of the Angel's feathery wings. She needed to meet my Catgirl, and they both needed names as it was rude to just call them 'Angel' and 'Catgirl'. I headed down the hall and went in my crisp blue room. I sat on the bed and my Angel dismissed her wings and sat on my lap, leaning her head back to the wall. I took out the ball for my Catgirl and released her too. She sat next to me, examining her new harem sister.

"I thought I was your first pokegirl?" The two said in unison, looking at me, then at each other. They looked each other, carefully examining the others face, breasts, ass, etc. That is until my Catgirl sneezed. Then they started laughing, and I knew that these two wouldn't have any problems.

"You both were technically my first pokegirls, my mom got you Angel before I got you, Catgirl, but I met Catgirl before I met Angel. Now, to the reason you are both out," They looked at me curiously then Catgirl shrugged and Angel looked relieved. "You both need names. Calling you by your breed name seems rude, and confusing. Do either of you have a name that you would like?" They looked at me, both stunned.

"Well, I've never been asked what name I'd like before." The Angel said. "Hmm… something elegant." She said.

"My name before threshold was Samantha, so nothing that starts with an s. Maybe an r though, I always wished my name started with an r." The Catgirl had a nostalgic look on her face when she mentioned her life before threshold, since she had just lost her virginity a couple hours ago, Samantha was a reality less than a week ago. I wrapped my arms around her, and the Angel did the same. She smiled and looked at us. "I've only known you both for a short time, but I have a feeling that this harem is going to last a long while. Thank you, but I need a new name now, so does Angel."

"Okay, Angel you want something elegant… hmmm. What do you think about Evalyne? It was a pre-Sukebe princess." Evalyne smiled. "It's perfect." She grinned and kissed me for a second. She sat beside me to let the still unnamed Catgirl onto my lap.

"And for you, how about Ryal?" I winked at her and Ryal kissed me like Evalyne had, a silent yes. "Tomorrow, we are going to start on our journey. We are going to get eight gym badges, then beat the elite four and become champions. From there, we will have to figure it out. Of course, we aren't going to be doing that all in one day." I paused and looked at them. Ryal was giggling and Evalyne was politely concealing a smile. "Ryal, you are easy to talk to so you shall be my alpha. Evalyne, you are soothing and intelligent, you are my beta. Now that all the business is taken care of, how about some pleasure?" I said the last part looking at Evalyne, Ryal had already been tamed earlier today. Also, I still had to form an alpha bond with the sweet 'girl.

* * *

She smiled at me seductively, nodding at Ryal. I returned the Catgirl and undressed, letting Evalyne derobe herself. I gently massaged her naked form, starting at her thighs and working slowly up to her breasts, listening to her gasps of pleasure. I sat on the bed, and motioned for her to lay on her back in front of me. I spread her legs and placed my head between her thighs, softly kissing her netherlips. I began to thrust my tongue a little deeper, and began circling her rear with a finger. I heard her moans of pleasure, and that drove me a little further. I began to gently put the tip of my finger up her backdoor while I sucked on her womanhood, drawing out more of her sweet juices. I worked up a rhythm with my finger and tongue as Evalyne moaned and sighed overcome with bliss. I felt her ass spasming around my finger and she came all over my face. I licked up what I could reach with my tongue.

"Oh… more please… more…" She whispered, gasping for breath.

"Hmm? More of what?" I asked, trying to get her to beg.

"I want… your dick in my pussy… and I want you to fuck me…" She added, still gasping as she rode out her orgasm. I obliged, lining my dick up with her pussy and beginning to work up a steady pace. It was slow, but soon I began to speed up until I felt like I was on cloud 9. I pounded her for a while, until she flipped us over so that she was on top. She bounced up and down on my cock, pleasantly jiggling her huge breasts as she rode me. This position change had been pleasurable for the both of us apparently, because soon after I felt my dick start to swell as her pussy tightened around it. I ejaculated the hot sticky white liquid as deep into her pussy as I could get it as her love juices mixed and dripped out of her pussy.

We were both covered in the mixture, and decided to share it with Ryal. I released it, and the three of us walked into my small bathroom attached to my bedroom. I turned on the warm water of the shower, and while we waited for it to heat up Ryal lapped most of the juices on my body and Evalyne's. We got into the shower, it was large and had several seats built into the walls.

I grabbed my soap and put it between Ryals breasts, then put my hands on the outside and pushed them together, massaging them against the soap. Evalyne held her breasts below Ryals and the two shared a kiss while exchanging the soap. Ryal massaged Evalyne's tits the way I had done to hers, lathering them in soap. I put the soap back and put my cock between Evalyne's tits where the soap was, and she slid them up and down my dick, cleaning any juices that may have still been there. Then the both of them lathered the rest of me, massaging my chest, legs,and arms before doing the same to each other.

They both looked up at me before Evalyne started licking my shaft and Ryal sucked on the tip. It wasn't long before I erupted in Ryal's mouth, Evalyne lapping up anything that dribbled down. I turned off the shower and helped them dry off before remembering that my bed was a mess.

* * *

"I'm gonna get some blankets out of the cabinet, can you two get all of the blankets and sheets off my bed and into that basket near the bathroom door?" I asked them, unsure if they just wanted to go back into their balls. "I don't mind it. I helped cause the mess after all." Evalyne said, putting her towel into the basket I had told them to.

"Of course, sir. I would rather sleep on a clean bed anyways." Ryal replied. I went into the hall and grabbed the extra set of sheets and comforters from the small closet next to the pantry. They were exactly like mine, so that I could always have clean blankets. I walked back into my room to see that my bed was nothing but a mattress and a frame. I remade it and went to sleep cushioned between an Angel and a Catgirl. What a crazy day...


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up to a different noise this morning. Someone was knocking on my door. I groaned, my 'girls were still sleeping and I wanted to go back to sleep. But they didn't get the message and kept knocking.

"This better be important." I grumbled before unlocking and opening the door. "What is it?" I added when I saw how odd my brother was looking at me. I looked at him and he simply glared at me. "What?" I asked again.

"Put some clothes on, then come downstairs its breakfast." I looked down and sure enough, no clothes. I face-palmed and went to get dressed. Sometimes I do the stupidest stuff. Like not think to get dressed before answering the door. I glanced back at the two peacefully sleeping 'girls. I shook them awake and Ryal looked like she was about to murder me, I forgot Catgirls liked sleeping till noon. Then again, so did I.

"...meow...meow…" Seemed to be all she could say, and she looked shocked. Her eyes went wide and she stopped bristelling. "Relax, its just taming shock. Don't worry it will go away soon." I said, attempting to comfort the frightened 'girl. Evalyne on the other hand was fine, if a bit tired. She rubbed her eyes and took Ryals hand, also trying to calm her down. Ryal seemed relieved that it was just taming shock, and tilted her head as if asking a question. I took a guess and assumed she was asking why I woke them up. "Apparently its breakfast and after that we are gonna start heading to Viridian City." Ryal nodded.

"What's for breakfast, sir?" Evalyne inquired. I looked at her, remembering most Angel's tended to lean towards a vegetarian diet. I wasn't sure so I just shrugged. Then I remembered to get dressed. The two dressed themselves and followed me down the stairs to our kitchen It turned out my mother had planned ahead and made a meal that everyone would eat. Bacon, pancakes, milk and great grapes sat on the counter.

I devoured my food, and luckily Ryal started speaking again. "...good food." Seemed to be all she said for a while though. After breakfast, we went outside to head to Viridian City. Evalyne summoned her wings and scouted ahead while Ryal weakened the ferals so that I could catch them. We walked for a while, and when the morning sun reached its peak, we stopped under an apple tree to eat lunch and have a break.

A group of Cutiepie above us had eaten most of the apples, but there were still a few left near the bottom. I picked a couple and we sat below the tree for a while, munching on the sweet fruit. When we finished our apples, I was about to leave but Evalyne looked concerned. I walked back to the tree and looked down, one of the Cutiepie had fallen out of the tree. She was unharmed, but looked panicked.

* * *

I picked her up and put her on my lap near the tree, forgetting all my lessons about not going anywhere near ferals. I left Ryal out to guard, but returned Evalyne. She nuzzled her head into my chest, she was tiny maybe 4"2 at most. She curled up and looked up at me with wide eyes. I unzipped my pants when she couldn't find the zipper and I helped her get them off. She took my shirt off and felt my abs. She layed on my chest, and I layed on the ground and shifted her around so that we were in a 69 position. She teased the head of my cock with her tongue and then gently sucked on the tip. I placed gentle licks on her womanhood, making her moan into my member. It didn't take long to make her cum, so I pushed her onto her hands and knees and thrusted into her. I started going faster, making her moan and scream as my cock plunged into her body. Then I took it almost all the way out, leaving in only the tip and plunged in again. I did that again and again, until I was about to cum. I thrust as deep as I could one last time before I came. She came with me, then she started to glow.

* * *

She got rich green armor covering her abdomen, stopping below her perky b-cup breasts and just above her tiny ass. She had ringlet-curls that hung to her shoulders in a sparkling emerald color and her long bangs turned into tighter corkscrew curls, framing her heart shaped face. She had the same large eyes as a Cutiepie, except now they were a emerald a tone darker than her hair. Her skin was spring green, almost yellow and her antennae that poked out from just behind her hairline were the same. She grew almost a foot, making her hit the 5" mark.

"Applepie? Applepie, Applepie." She said, going through taming shock. I tapped her with a pokeball, and it didn't even shake. It just beeped red. I released her and Ryal. Evalyne glided over and dismissed her wings so she could come closer.

"Hmm… Applepies are great sexbattlers and are an uncommon pokegirl. Any ideas on a good name?" I looked at my three pokegirls.

"I like Ricotta, because it is a cheese that goes well with apples, and it sounds nice." Ryal said, scrutinizing the 'girl.

"Maybe Riola, we shouldn't name her after a food." Evalyne added.

"I don't know those are both good names. How about Riette?" I mused compromising. "I suppose she should get a choice. Which one? Applepie for Ricotta, Applepie-pie for Riola, Applepie Applepie for Riette." It sounded ridiculous, but it was the only way we could communicate. The little Applepie looked to be deep in thought. "Applepie Applepie." She mumbled the words, like she didn't want someone to hear them. I looked at the other 'girls and both of them seemed fine. Then I remembered the group of Cutiepie and looked up.

In the tree three Cutiepie were looking down at the four of us. One of them shot out some string and began hoisting me up. Evalyne summoned her wings and flew up, manifesting a thin blade to cut the string. After I fell into the arms of a waiting Ryal, I looked backup into the tree to see the Cutiepies shredded by Evalyne's Divine Blade.

She didn't speak to anyone the rest of the day, she just scouted ahead and motioned if there was a feral. Evalyne was wilting, I had to talk to her. She had to kill those Cutiepie, they would have kept taking wandering Tamers.

"Are you okay?" I asked her, looking her in the eyes. Evalyne started tearing up and sobbed into my chest. We sat there until it was dark, me holding her. Even after Riette finished setting up the tent and Ryal made dinner. Eventually I carried her over to the tent, and she nuzzled up against me, Ryal on my other side and Riette flanking Evalyne. I fell asleep quickly, the tent was more comfortable than I had expected.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry its a short chapter but I've been busy lately. Still looking for a beta, PM me if your interested. **

"Master… we have a problem." Was all Ryal could say before a adorable bunnygirl hopped in with lusty pink eyes. She had candyfloss pink hair in beachy waves down to mid-thigh, above her giant ass. She had D-cup breasts and pink nipples that matched her lips of the same color. She had medium olive toned skin and was 4"9, shorter than any of my other pokegirls. She looked at me then pointed to the Ditsy pokegirl. "See? She's been hopping around the campsite since noon. She woke me up to early!" Ryal complained.

"Get over it Ryal, we would have woken you up like two minutes after that to help make master breakfast." Riette grumbled. I looked at them arguing which might've made me laugh if there hadn't been a feral pokegirl just feet away.

"Are we forgetting about the bunny? Lets catch her, a bunnygirl could be interesting." The two stopped arguing and looked at me like I was crazy. I'm surprised that they think this is crazy after choosing a Catgirl as my starter. I guess its because we've already seen hundreds of bunnygirls. "The bunnygirl?" I asked when they continued to just stand there and stare at me.

"Yes sir." They said, snapping out of their dumbfounded state. They circled the bunny girl as she looked around wildly, startled out of her lust-trance. Ryal used quick attack and knocked the girl onto her huge ass. Then, Riette used vine bondage, holding the girl still and probing pods to begin to massage her pussy. While the bunnygirl was in a state of bliss, I threw a pokeball.

The commotion had woken Evalyne up, and she was yawning and blinking. "Whats going on?" She mumbled in a sleepy daze. Her hair was all tussled and her eyes were half closed. She looked like a wreck, but I wasn't gonna tell her that. She might look terrible, but she didn't look depressed.

"Bunnygirl troubles. Its fine now though we caught her." I said, releasing the 'girl. She seemed surprised, but relieved we didn't knock her out or kill her. I winked at her and she smiled back, that lusty look returning to her eyes. I returned the everyone but her and Evalyne and told the Angel to guard outside.

* * *

She was eager, attempting to tear off my pants, and when she couldn't get them off she started to massage my hardening member through them. I gently helped her off and took off my pants and boxers, freeing my manhood from their confines. She attempted to get right on, her pussy was sopping wet by now. I didn't let her though, making her lay down so that I had control. I took her tit in my mouth and licked at the nipple making her shudder and let out a sigh. I took my hand and gently massaged its twin as I nipped and kissed the soft flesh. When I pulled off, there was a string of saliva connecting us. I brought her into a deep kiss, our tongues warring for the upper hand. She moaned into the passionate kiss and her hands reached down to play with my cock. I broke the kiss and she moved her hands to my well defined chest. I entered her womanhood slowly, then got faster with each thrust. She came quickly, but I wasn't done yet. I rammed into her faster, and she started cumming again. Soon, she orgasmed with every thrust. I slowed down and pulled my stiff cock almost all the way out, and rammed deep into her womb. I released my seed and she came one last time before passing out.

* * *

I recalled her and released the other girls to start folding the tent. We put it in the poke pack, and the sun was just starting to move from its position at the top of the sky. Seeing as we had several hours before it sank below the horizon, The four of us continued walking. There weren't really any ferals, though every once in a while I could have sworn I saw a fleeting shadow and heard a trace of music.

**Switch POV**

I heard moans in the forest, probably another tamer fucking a innocent 'girl. They had taken all of my friends, and the few times I saw them again they were brainwashed into believing that their 'masters' had just wanted to save them. I had a tamer once, he left me as soon as he got bored. Best thing that ever happened to me. He had cruelly raped me, keeping me in his control as a sex slave. At the time, I thought it was real, I honestly loved him.

I was raised on a ranch, made to believe being feral was the worst thing that could happen to a 'girl. Until it had happened to me, I had believed it. True, I lost all my grace, but I was in control not some sleazy guy who only wanted me for sex.

I heard the distant moaning die down and decided to check it out. A tamer was returning his bunnygirl to its ball. I felt sorry for the poor girl, but she wouldn't remember how much better life had been when she was free. Thats what terrified me the most not being able to remember this feeling of being in control. I had been terrified of going feral before, of losing my grace. I thought that I would be insane and out of control, and my old tamer had threatened me with it.

When I finally looked up from my thoughts, the tamer had his other girls out and they were finishing packing up the tent. They were joking and laughing, then they started following the angel out into the forest. I had never seen a harem like that, so I decided to follow them.

**Back to Konan's POV**

I saw the shadow again, this time totally positive it wasn't just a trick of the dappled lighting. "Quiet, I saw something." I whispered to the 'girls. The giggling and joking stopped and they all focused on the one spot I was pointing.

Suddenly, a pokegirl I had never seen before stumbled out of the bushes in a clumsy mess. I scanned her with my pokedex:

**Pyrona**

**The Graceful Pokegirl**

**Libido: Low to average (higher with tamer they respect)**

**Element: Dragon/Fire**

**Frequency: Very Rare**

"Really master? She looks like a Draco. And she definitely isn't very graceful." Said Riette. I looked softly at the Pyrona, she did look like a Draco. She had silky midnight blue hair that appeared to stop just above her shoulders in the front, but when she had stumbled he had seen the almost buzzed above the ear length back. She was tall, about 5"7 with cornflower blue skin and a 10 inch reptilian tail of the same color above her medium ass. Her B cup breasts complemented the rest of her body well, but she had her slender arms crossed over them, like she wanted to hide them. Her eyes had huge pupils, and were a navy blue so dark they looked black. They sparkled more than human eyes ever could, refracting more light than natural. The 'girl had faintly pointed ears and three dark blue flame studs that kind of shimmered with power.

She stared back at me menacingly and unconsiously Ryal and Evalyne stepped closer so that they were flanking me. Riette, who was already near me tightened up and balled her fists. None of them were experienced enough to take on a skilled range attacker like the Pyrona, even if she was less coordinated in her feral state. Her eyes widened at the simple motions and she began to slowly back away. I wanted this one though.

"Riette, vine bondage then probing pods. Then use sleep powder if she doesb't relax." I whispered, remembering the earlier bunnygirl battle. Since we couldn't take her by force, we could relax her enough that I could catch her.

Riette did as she was told quickly, but the Pyrona didn't respond. When Riette hot her with sleep powder, she slumped over and I threw a ball. She disapeared into the light, and the ball couldn't shake since she was asleep.

The sun was finally leaving the sky, so I put up the tent by myself giving the others a rest. I was to tired for another taming, so I decided to just let the girl out to sleep. I let out my bunnygirl too, so everyone could sleep on the bed. I was suprised at how fast my harem was growing, and at the wonderful 'girls I had required. I went to sleep without knowing it, thinking about how far I'd come in the three days I had been traveling.

**Switch POV**

I couldn't believe I'd been so stupid. I had stopped to pick a berry, and of course I got spotted. Now I was a belonging, AGAIN. I felt like I was gonna cry. Sure, his 'girls had been laughing, but now I was stuck with him and I didn't get the joke. Soon, I would just be a brainwashed little sex slave, forced to do whatever he asked. Thats probably why he let me out, to fuck me.

Exept, why were all the other girls out too? Did he want an orgy or something? Thats when I noticed he was asleep, and so were mot of the others. That was unusual, to say the least. I left the tent and wandered about a bit.

I considered running away, but then I remembered he could just return me and I would be back in that goddamn ball. He couldn't have caught me if I wasn't asleep. I headed back to the tent to sleep, but I huddled up on the edge of the mass of blankets. Maybe this time around wouldn't be as bad as the first, I decided. Maybe this time I would figure out how they brainwashed us. Maybe he was so different he didn't brainwash his 'girls. Or maybe he did and all this would be worse. Maybe he would leave me again, let me be feral.

The last option was the most terrifying. I realised I wanted my grace back, it was the definition of my breed. I didn't want to be feral anymore. I still remembered the me who thought that being feral was great, but she was fading quickly. I hoped he would match my expectations.I cuddled up a little closer, and fell asleep trapped in my thoughts.


	4. Chapter 4

"Ugh… erm… who's there?" I grunted while slowly sitting up and rubbing my eyes. I felt a strange presence, something that wasn't there last night. Someone new was in the tent. I whipped my head around, my eyes searching for the potentially dangerous intruder. I relaxed a bit when I saw the midnight blue skin of my new Pyrona. She looked peaceful when she was asleep, more like the graceful pokegirl he had expected.

I creeped out of the tent to make breakfast, it might not be the best but cereal was okay sometimes… I guess. I got out six bowls one for me and each of my girls. Then I got out the cereal and milk and spoons and put them together and- Voila! Cereal has been made. I smiled weakly, wishing I had taken that cooking class for tamers being held at Prof. Stroak's lab.

Riette groggily climbed out of the tent, tripping over her own feet. "Good morning master -yawn- when should I make breakfast. And whats that weird flake stuff?" She asked, pointing to the cornflakes. I gaped, how could someone have never seen cereal? Oh right, she lived in a tree her whole life…

"Its cereal, it is a type of breakfast. Can you go wake up everyone, tell them its time to start moving, we should get to Viridian today." I sat down on a log to eat my cereal as Ryal, Evalyne, the Bunnygirl, the Pyrona, and Riette got out of the tent and grabbed a bowl. Ryal started gulping it down, she had been a threshold and cereal isn't exactly uncommon food so of course she recognized it. Evalyne just kind of stirred it around with the spoon and kind of licked it, as if it would bite her. When it didn't, she ate at a little faster pace, but still looked a little concerned.

"Does this have meat in it?" She finally blurted out. I looked at her a little oddly and just shook my head. "Okay good. Now I don't feel as bad about eating it." She started gulping it down just like Ryal. I thought it was kind of funny that she didn't ask that in the first place. I looked over at the Pyrona and Bunnygirl, sitting a little farther away than everyone else. They both really needed names so I could stop referring to them by their species. They had already finished and were stuffing the tent into my bag.

I walked over and picked it up, putting it on my shoulders. "Lets go, we might be able to make it to Viridian by the time the sun sets, Sadie Polkens is coming up soon and I want to be in Viridian when it happens." I smiled and thought about the last girl I wanted for my team. I started jogging along the path, then picking up the pace when my Pyrona danced up so she was almost behind me. Then she tripped and fell on her face. I remembered I still had to tame her, because she was still technically feral. I helped her up, and pointed to the small indents she had left in the soft dirt. I didn't know if she would understand human speech, so I decided to ask with motions instead.

I pointed at her then acted like I was tripping. She scowled a little, embarrassed that I was miming her. I shook my head and spun around myself. She smiled and my other girls started giggling in the background. I shrugged and she nodded. I returned my other girls and sat down on the side of the path, behind a tree. I removed my shirt, pants, and boxers. She looked at me carefully and slowly sat next to me.

* * *

I gently wrapped an arm around her and she cuddled a little closer. I put her hardening nipple in my mouth and sucked a little, getting a moan out of her. I licked around the edge of the nipple and she shivered a bit, pulling me closer. Then she reached down and tentatively wrapped her fingers around my hardening member. I moaned into her nipple, making her gasp. She started massaging my shaft at a torturously slow pace. I stopped playing with her nipple to adjust our positions so she could get a better grasp of my cock. She licked the head and began easing her soft mouth further down, taking my length fully into her maw. She pulled out to the tip and slowly eased back down, her tongue dancing along the shaft.

I groaned loudly as I released my hot seed into her mouth. She greedily drank it all down then pulled off and licked my dick one more time before lining it up with her dripping pussy. It seemed warmer than the rest of my girls, probably from her fire typing. She pushed me onto my back and bounced up and down with ecstasy written across her face. She moaned and let out a yelp of bliss when she came, but she kept riding me. She came three more times before I finally felt the pressure building in my cock. I put my hands on her hips and pulled her down as I exploded into her pussy.

I pulled my softening member out of her and released the other 'girls. Riette used Honey and let me suck her pussy dry to help get my energy back. It wouldn't have taken long anyway thanks to my recovery, but the faster we got on the road again the faster we got to Viridian.

* * *

"Can you put me in my ball for a while? I'm kinda… really tired." The Pyrona said quietly. I looked at her with wide eyes. "What?" She looked at us strangely, but she looked totally oblivious.

"You talked for the first time. I thought I had to get you the language T2." I stated simply, still baffled by this sudden talkativeness. And it wasn't choppy like she had just learned how, it was fluent and she'd obviously spoken many times before. Though she did have a slight accent, almost like the ones pre-sukebe british had.

"Well, I don't. I simply felt no need to speak earlier." She answered with a haughty sniff. Then she stopped looked around and laughed. "Don't worry I'm nothing like my stupid 'breed description' in the pokedex. Well, at least I hope I'm not." I didn't think I could get more surprised after she spoke. I was very, very wrong. Now the once somber-calm girl gave off a light happy good natured aura that I couldn't quite place. She was a strange one, maybe a love ball or jusenkyo water had transformed her, or maybe she was bipolar, she could've also been level fived at some point.

"Seeing as you can talk, you can choose a proper name now." I said, still confused at the swift changes in the girls demeanor. She tilted her head, her eyes kind of shining. She waited a second before nodding as if agreeing with some inner thought.

"Incendie, it means ember in some pre-sukebe language. Can't remember which one though." She saddened at the thought, then perked right back up when we started going down the path. "But seriously can you put me back in my ball. I'm seriously exhausted." I returned her and continued walking.

"She is a little odd, isn't she?" Riette mentioned. We all just kind of half nodded half shrugged. I guess its true that after a bit of time a tamers girls start to take after them. We just kind of walked in silence catching ferals to sell for bounty points for a long while.

We rounded a bend and there it was, the sparkling lights and shining gates of Viridian. The sun was beginning to sink in the sky, and my legs were getting tired from walking for hours on end. The Officer Jenny at the gate just smiled and waved us past without a word. I found my way to the pokecenter and checked out a room for the night. Tomorrow I was gonna buy my 'girls some clothes and stock up on items for our journey. I found room 271 and clicked the key into the lock. I stripped and collapsed onto the harem fitting bed, just remembering to release Incendie at the last moment.

Once again, she kind of shuffled around with downcast eyes, mumbling a quick goodnight before climbing to the farthest edge of the bed. Something was up with her and someday I would figure out what it was. I closed my eyes and sleep overtook me almost immediately.

**Switch POV Ryal**

I thought being Alpha would mean extra taming. It did not. I have to sit in my ball while all the other girls have gotten tamed. I had to make the taming chart soon, or I might never get tamed at all! I was worried that I might never get a tamer, then one comes along who was seemingly perfect. I'll just remind him tommorow morning. I smiled at that thought.

"Ryal? Are you up still?" Evalyne whispered from behind me. I was glad to have someone to talk to, she hadn't been tamed since the beggining either. "I have an idea. Something to get Konan to tame us tommorow. Its been bothering me that he hasn't tamed us since before he left his house. So I've been thinking-" I cut her off with a finger to my lips, Konan was turning in his sleep.

"Tell me later, once it gets to about midnight. That way no one gets up and heres your plan." I rubbed my hands togethor and layed back, waiting to hear the Angel's plan.


	5. Chapter 5

"Master its time for breakfast." Riette chided from beside the bed. She shook him a little to emphasize that she thought he needed to wake up.

"grumble grumble… Sleep… it is good… five more minutes...please" I muttered into my pillow. Sadly, Riette ripped the blankets off the bed and clicked her tongue. She pointed to the door.

"Now master, you have to eat so that you have enough energy to buy us clothes. So get up or else…" The 'girl threatened, pulling me onto the floor. I rolled over and sighed. I suppose a pokegirl adventure meant no more sleeping late. Ever. I sighed again for emphasis and rolled over, slowly picking myself off the floor.

"Fine, but I have other things to do today besides buy clothes. Like-" She cut me off with a hiss.

"What do you mean 'other things' you have us so deal!" Her normally calm composure was lost to a brief flaminess, even her emerald eyes turned ruby. I forced my eyes to go wide in a look of false terror.

"Oh no, whatever shall I do." I said as monotone as possible. She just sighed and grumbled something while heading to the small balcony where some weird mush that looked remotely like oatmeal was simmering. "Err… what is that?" I said, trying not to offend anyone.

"You've never had oatmeal?" Ryal asked innocently. I nodded and smiled hoping not to insult their 'oatmeal'. It was strange looking but it smelled pretty good. Like syrup, and something else I couldn't quite place. "Riette made it herself. It has her syrup on it, and royal honey. We all ate already." So that was what that scent was.

I tasted the oatmeal, and it was pretty good, it tasted like cinnamon, oats, and honey with sugary maple mixed in. I finished it off and got dressed. I went downstairs to the main pokecenter area trading in the ferals I had caught for bounty points.

"Master, what store are we going to first?" Ryal asked expectantly, looking up at me with her big lilac eyes. She twitched her tail as she waited for my reply.

"Well, umm, maybe we could... How about you guys decide?" I nervously replied, hoping they didn't notice I had no idea what any of the shops were called. I glanced around and none of them seemed suspicious, they just nodded.

"How about Sarah's?" Incendie suggested.

"No way! We are not going to some uber-slut emporium that sells nothing but scraps of ripped cloth!" Riette exclaimed. "We should go to Critelli Havinetti! Its so gorgeous. And fashionable." Riette continued with a dreamy look in her eyes.

"And expensive. You would only get one of us like two things with all your credits. Follow me. I choose where we are going." Ryal said, walking out the door. We really didn't have a choice except to follow her. So, I ran after her as she navigated the windy streets of Viridian.

After about ten minutes of walking, we arrived at a massive department store that towered above us. I whistled and walked in after Ryal. The inside was all white, with racks of fancy silken gowns adding a splash of color on the walls. In the middle of the room there was tons of silver shelves with signs that showed what they were. My 'girls ran off, some going to floors above while some roaming the aisles of this bottom floor. I went to the elevator which was neatly labeled with the name of each store apparent next to its floor. I pressed floor eighty-one, the tamer department.

As the elevator climbed, I made a mental shopping list of what I would need: a bigger tent, new bedspread, taming restraints, a portable healer, p-meds, and some T2s. When I reached the correct floor I got out of the elevator and looked around the room. Everything was easy to find, it was organised and labeled to perfection. When I got to the T2s I picked up language for the bunnygirl, cooking for Riette, Hugs'n'Kisses for Incendie, Rose Whip for Riette, Buttsprout powder for Riette, Bloom Powder for Riette and Slow Dance for Incendie.

"Master you have to come, Evalyne's in trouble!" Ryal said, grabbing my arm and dragging me into the elevator. She clicked floor one hundred and we soared up to the magic-flying store, Cloud 9. We got out and the whole place was fluffy and pale blue. I crinkled my nose, it smelled terrible.

I saw Evalyne backed up in a corner, surrounded by tamers all holding pokeballs she was attempting to avoid. They wore an odd uniform, white with big red R's on the front of the tops.

"Hey, thats my pokegirl back off!" I yelled, recalling her to her ball then releasing her beside me. I sneered as the surprise team took a step back, into the wall of lingerie behind him.

"Then I challenge you to a salvage battle, winner takes a pokegirl of his choice from the loser." One of the strangely-clad men started, taking out a ball. "Oh, and its just one on one."He continued, releasing a Trollop.

"Fine!" I said, calling Ryal. "Get them!" I urged, pointing to the green-skinned Trollop and her tamer. Ryal nodded, rushing forward in a quick attack then turning to the side and using saber claw. She turned and smirked, making the Trollop rush forward in an attempt to use gut punch. Ryal dodged easily, using saber claw again as the hideous 'girl charged through. The Trollop hit the wall on the other side and punched a hole through it continuing her mad dash out into the open air before falling one hundred stories.

"What? How'd he win?" The uniformed guy that had challenged me exclaimed, looking at his oddly dressed friends. "Take one they're all useless junk anyway."

I scanned each of the three balls, a Bimbo, a Buttitsfree, and a Igglyrunt. "I want the Igglyrunt." I said taking the ball. I didn't plan on keeping her, but she was better than the other two 'girls.

I walked downstairs where the rest of my girls were waiting and payed for their new outfits. Ryal got a off shoulder dark purple blouse, with a lighter lace orchid bra that showed through the slightly see-through fabric. She also got black booty shorts with silver stitching and a matching silver anklet. Incendie went for an extremely deep v-neck dress the color of her eyes that went to just below her knees and hugged her frame tightly. She wasn't wearing a bra, it would have looked odd with the plunging neckline that you could see her breasts through. Both girls had flats of some sort, but they were pretty simple. Riette had chosen a sleeveless pale green shirt with a formal collar used as the only sleeves. She had a darker green pencil skirt that faintly shimmered with golden highlights and a tie of the same fabric. She also had a pair of gold rimmed glasses that made her big eyes look huge. She was barefoot, though. Evalyne was wearing a low cut off white dress with pale blue ribbon lining the top and the bottom. It had flowing sleeves and was the most innocent of the outfits.

Before I payed for the bunnygirls clothes I put the language T2 on her forehead. She shook her head a bit and closed her eyes then opened them again. "Hi master." She said cheerfully, winking and tilting her head slightly. "Now that you understand me, can you stop calling me 'bunnygirl'? I want a name please." She said smiling. "Actually I already thought of one so you don't have to choose. My names Laurrie, so now you can't call me by my breed name, 'kay?" Laurrie continued. She had picked a pink crop top and a light denim miniskirt. She picked a pair of pink high tops to match the shirt, and a blue hair band that matched the skirt. Laurrie had already put her long hair up in a ponytail, and looked content with her cutsie outfit.

After I payed I headed back to the pokemon center and gave each girl the T2 I had bought her, if I had bought her one. I went up to my room and fell onto the bed, exhausted. I had planned to do more today, but it turns out spending all your credits on stuff is tiring.

* * *

"Not so fast, master." Ryal purred as she crawled on top of me, already naked. She pulled off my clothes and dragged me onto the floor. "Today, your going to tame all of us." My other girls came into the bedroom and gathered around us. Evalyne was the closest to my dick, and she started to tenderly lick the tip, massaging it with her tongue. Riette put her pussy over my mouth, and I licked around the edges before plunging my tongue inside her dripping hole. Ryal straddled my stomach and kissed Riette while I tongue-fucked her. Incendie started eating Evalyne out and she moaned into my dick. Laurrie got under Incendie and massaged the Pyrona's breasts. Evalyne then got up and started bouncing on my dick. Incendie flipped around so that she and Laurrie where in a 69 position and started licking Laurrie's pussy. Ryal swapped places with Riette and Riette started rubbing her womanhood against my stomach. All the pleasure around me made me orgasm more quickly than normal, but it also made me rock-hard again faster. Incendie pushed Evalyne off my cock and started to bounce on it herself. Evalyne grabbed Laurrie's huge tits and started sucking on them while Laurrie massaged hers. We went on for hours, and when we finally finished, we all passed out on the comfortable bed above us.


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, I know its been a while, almost a month, but if anyone is still reading this I made this an extra long chapter so yeah. :)**

"Ugh, is it morning already?" I groaned, rubbing my eyes blearily. The light filtered in through the blinds, dappling the still semidark room with patches of pale golden sunlight.

"BREAKFAST!" Riette yelled from the small kitchen compartment. I shook my head and closed my eyes again. I'm sure I could get away with five more minutes.

"I said, BREAKFAST! Eat it now or don't eat at all!" That made me get up. I hopped out of bed, pulling clothes on at the last minute before running over to the table by the door. "Finally. Now everyones up." Riette continued smiling. For such a sweet looking girl she had a HUGE temper.

"Riette why do you always wake up so early?" Ryal grumbled from her hunched up position opposite me.

"Yeah, everyone else wakes up hours after you. How do you do it?" Incendie agreed in a lighter tone. I still couldn't figure her out.

"Its simple. I just can't sleep in the day. Or any light really." Riette explained, like it was a simple thing we all should've known.

"Oh." The three of us said in unison.

"I thought it was some kind of T2." Laurrie said, shrugging. "Guess not, but I wonder if they make a T2 to wake you up early." She kind of trailed off the last word in thought before digging into her oatmush. Everyone else followed her example, devouring the oatmush greedily.

"So what are we doing today? Sadie Polkens isn't for a couple more days." Incendie inquired, looking at me with an eyebrow raised.

"It's a training day!" I said happily, finishing my oatmush. "We are gonna leave as soon as you guys finish your breakfast."

"Okay." Evalyne added quietly, "Where are we gonna go?"

"Oh, you know. The woods, maybe a river?" I replied considering my options. One by one everyone finished their oatmush and we were ready to go.

"Right this way." I said leading them out of the pokecenter and into the woods. "So, first we are gonna spar, then work on your speed, and while you guys do that I'm gonna work on you as individuals." I continued, already having a plan in my mind. "Ryal and Incendie, you two head over there," I pointed to a boulder on the right of the clearing, "Evalyne and Riette you go over to that stream." I pointed to a stream on the left of the clearing. "Laurrie you come with me."

I led the bunnygirl to the more forested area and begun her 'personalized training'.

**SWITCH POV Ryal**

I walked over to the rock Konen had pointed at with Incendie on my tail. I had never seen her fight at full power, so this was going to be an interesting match. I got into my offensive stance, preparing to take off as soon as she said 'Go'.

"Okay, you lose if you tap out, get knocked out, or a would be killing blow. And…. GO!" Incendie anounced getting into a odd stance I'd never seen.

I rushed forwards and struck her chin with an uppercut only for her to grab my arm and flip me onto my back. I jumped up from the ground and aimed a roundhouse kick at the Pyrona, this time doubling her over in pain. While she was recovering I swung a punch at her jaw, but she dodged it and ran back, charging an attack as she ran. She whipped around, smashing my gut with her tail and blasted me with a flamethrower. I came up behind her with a quick attack and used scratch while she was searching for me. She spun around right as I was about to kick her over and grabbed my leg, slamming me into the ground. She ignited and I felt a searing pain crawling up my leg. I looked at it, and it was on FIRE!

"Get it off me it buuuuuuuuuurrrrrrrrrrnnnnnnsssssss!" I screamed, dropping to the ground and rolling around frantically attempting to lessen the feeling that my leg was getting pierced by knifes. I couldn't get it out, and continued my screaming, the smell of burning fur wafting up to my nostrils. I nearly puked it was so horrid. Eventually the pain got to be too much and I passed out, the last thing I saw was a unnaturual gleam in Incendie's dark eyes. She looked almost gleeful that I was in so much pain. Maybe its because she won? I thought as I drifted in the darkness of my mind. Yeah, must be that…

**SWITCH POV Riette**

"Okay, normal rules. No killing, no maiming, no giving up, etcetera etcetera. Win by making the other tap out, knock them unconcious, or a would be killing blow. Got it?" I said, excited to get to the fight.

"Got it. But you forgat this is a combat spar, so no sex techniques." Evalyne said with a smirk. I glared, she knew those were my specialty.

"Fine. Then you can't fly." I said smugly.

"WHAT? Why not?" She said looking absolutly terrified, "Why can't I fly? In a real battle, you would use any advantages that you had."

"Simple. In fact, you just said it. In a _real battle_ you would use any advantages you had. That includes sex techniques. So if I can't use my advantage, you can't use yours." I grinned, and her scowl deepened.

"Sure, but next time I'm going all out." Evalyne said. "And I get to say- GO!"

I took up a defensive stance, and as soon as the Angel started charging towards me winding up a punch, I started changing my weight to my right foot so I could dodge immediatly. I swiveled to the side and held up a fist of bloom powder, dropping it onto her already big chest. It caused her D-cup to become a small F-cup. She toppled over, unused to having so much weight in her breasts. I grinned and punched her right in her currently huge tits. Evalyne gasped and tried to catch my hand but went off balance and fell forwards again.

"How do you like that? Thats what you get, this could've been pleasure too." I smiled as she cried out, then started to make some sleep powder so that I could 'knock her out' and win. I was so focused on the creation of the instant-win-powder that I didn't notice the Angel picking herself up and summoning divine blade. She did a flip over me, and I could just watch in awestruck wonder as the blade came towards my neck at blinding speeds. Then I looked at my just finished sleep powder and tossed it towards her holding my breath. She breathed in the powder and slumped over like a sack of potatoes.

Thats when I heard the screams. I ran over to the other side of the clearing where Incendie was looking down at a flaming Ryal who's screams had just died out.

"What did you do?!" I screeched at her. She was usually excitable and happy, but now she just stood there smiling with an almost sadistic look her in her eyes, like the cause of the smile was the pained catgirl.

"Oh, I won." She smiled wider and pointed to Ryal, "See?"

I just looked at her in terror. "You call this," I looked at the sizzling Ryal, "Winning?"

"She's unconsious isn't she? Plus she'll be fine. Konen can just take her to a pokecenter and heal her up. I just treated this like it was a real battle, my only aim was to win." Incendie stated in the same tone I use to explain why I wake up so early. I guess it was true though. In a real battle, I wouldn't give this situation a second glance. Pyrona's were fire types after all. I'm sure she was just happy because she won, there was no other explanation right?

**SWITCH POV Konen**

I held Laurrie's hands and guided her through some different punches I had learned from my mom incase I ever needed to protect myself. Apparently Orick had been a spectacular tamer when he was younger and had taught her many kinds of martial arts.

"Like this?" She said, performing a perfect karate chop on a wooden practice dummy, splitting its head in half down the middle.

"Yeah, perfect!" I cheered as sh followed it up with a roundhouse kick and an elbow to its face. "You're doing great!" She grinned and continued her practice until the dummy was nothing but a pile of scraps on the ground. I whistled. "Wouldn't wanna be the girl that had to battle you." She smiled and hugged me, kissing me passionatly while pressing me up to the tree behind us.

"Master, can I thank you for teaching me?" She said, moving her hands to my chest and sliding down to her knees.

* * *

"Mmmhmm" I moaned as she unzipped my pants, seeing the tent forming in my boxers. She started to rub my manhood through them and teased me with her fingers. I finally couldn't take it anymore and ripped them off myself.

"Oh master you have to be patient." She pouted, pulling off her top and undoing her bra. "For all good things in life you must wait." Laurrie took just the tip in her mouth, swirling her tongue around it. She wouldn't take any more of me in, just sat there tantalising the tip. She finally started to take me in, but it was tortuously slow, barely going a millimeter before stopping and teasing me with her tongue again.

"Will you stop torturing me?!" I got out, and she stopped and pointed to her mouth indicating it was full and continued with her slow pace. I finally got it in me to gently place a hand on the back of her head and push just a little before taking the hand off. She finally sped up a little, wrapping her tongue around my shaft and bobbing her head up and down. After all the teasing it didn't take much to push me over the edge and I pulled out and spread my seed all over her tits. I proceded to bend her over and pull her miniskirt to her ankles and bend her over, entering her warm pussy from behind.

I started slowly and powerfully, going up to the hilt every time. She worked her pussy, and I could feel it massaging my cock. Her already tight pussy started to get even tighter and I began to thrust faster and faster.

"Oh MASTER! HARDER! HARDER!" She screamed lustily, her cunt tightening even more. Several thrusts later she exploded, squirting so hard it pushed my dick out of her dripping cunt. I pushed it right back in and continued to pound her so hard that she orgasmed with every thrust, they were smaller than her first on though. I couldn't last long with the increased heat and tightness of her pussy, and soon I erupted, leaving my seed deep inside her womb. I pulled out, our mixed juices gushing out of her hole. She passed out, leaving only me, and the winners of the two spars awake.

* * *

I picked up Laurrie, carrying her to the center of the clearing where we were meeting. Soon, Riette showed up holding Evalyne and Incendie came holding a somewhat crispy Ryal.

"So Riette and Incendie are the winners." I thought out loud, "What should their prize be?"

I already knew what they were going to get, I was to tired for another taming session so the two of them would have to settle for a day at the fancy salon in town. I led them all out of the forest and called the number for the place, getting two appointments in a couple hours. I balled them all and got a healing cycle for them, before sending Incendie and Riette to go get there spa day.

"Master, we lost. And we were your first girls too. I think your spending a lot of time with your new girls and kind of left us behind." Evalyne said quietly, almost whisper level. I thought for a second and they were right. I gave Laurrie 'special training' spent a lot of time puzzling over Incendie, and was always talking to Riette. I almost never spent time with the 'girls I'd had since the beginning.

"I'm sorry. I didn't even realize what I was doing." Ryal looked kind of sad-pleased and Evalyne looked somewhat shocked I hadn't punished her for bringing an important fact to my attention. I smiled and laid down on the bed, with the two originals on either side of me and Laurrie-

**_Wait a sec where was Laurrie!?_**

***All gasping in awe* yes yes, it didn't end with them sleeping. I think I overused that a bit... Everyone has firsts right? Well please review and let me know what you think. Also, I'm setting up a poll on which 'girl Konen should aquire through sadie polkens day. I have a couple in mind but nothing final.**


End file.
